


Famicom

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M, Past-Axel/Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora realizes his dreams are memories and begins to question things about himself.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Famicom

**Author's Note:**

> "for _tehriah."
> 
> February 26, 2007

He moaned, reaching up to thread his fingers though red hair and pull their foreheads together. He was seeking desperately, and not just for the release his body craved. Already he'd been teased beyond the point where he wanted to just scream that he needed to come, but he hadn't. A little reserve went a long way, he knew. And besides, they needed to be quiet.

Hands were on his erection, stroking roughly. He closed his eyes, but he could still hear his voice. He just couldn't quite make out the words.

And then there was.... Sora wasn't entirely sure what happened next. All he knew was that he was coming, hard, and there were too many blankets and his mind was... white. Light.

He reached down into his pajama bottoms as if the sticky wet warmth wasn't proof enough of his dream. Despite the fading inner-sparkle that had gone with his orgasm, it didn't seem real. It had just been his dream. Covered in sweat and panting, Sora finally kicked off the rest of his blankets and reached for the lamp beside his bed.

"What was that?" he muttered, closing his eyes at the sudden brightness despite a 40-watt bulb not beginning to touch the radiance that had momentarily raced through him. There had been so much white.

No... that wasn't quite it.

Blinking, Sora slid his clothing off and wiped himself as clean as he could. He could shower - his alarm would go off in less than an hour. School was waiting, after all. It has always waited. And after missing the better part of two years, he never lacked for homework.

Red hair. Sora blushed. The dream hadn't been overly graphic and it was fading quickly, even as he tried to recall every detail he could. He thought he knew who he'd been with. They'd talked, but... He sighed at the blur and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"You look like a zombie," Riku commented when they met outside for lunch.

"Mmm," Sora replied as he lunged on his friend. "Gonna have to eat your brains, then!"

"Hey, save some brains for me." Kairi's voice, followed by a giggle wafted down over them.

"Mine," Sora said, hugging Riku protectively. "Get your own brains."

"I have enough for both of you," Riku said, rolling his eyes as he shrugged Sora off and gestured towards the rock garden where they usually ate.

"You do look a little off," Kairi mentioned as they sat. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"Strange dream woke me up," Sora admitted. He hoped he wasn't blushing too much as he thought about the details.

"Oh?" Riku asked. "About... the Adventure?"

The code was good enough and Sora understood. But it hadn't been a nightmare, and it hadn't been about anything in particular, at least not that he could remember.

"No, just a dream," Sora said. "I don't remember much, really."

"I think Selphie has a book about dreams," Kairi said as she looked up towards the sky. She had a bun in one hand, half-eaten, but seemed to be ignoring it in favour of the clouds. "If you have the dream again, write down what you remember and we can look it up."

"He probably just had too much junk food last night," Riku said with a laugh. "Speaking of junk, are we still watching movies tonight and getting fat on candy?"

Sora smiled. Everything was nice and normal around him. He could stop thinking about his body quite likely acting of its own free will.

And that thought didn't strike him as odd, at all.

* * *

"You aren't going home, are you?" Sora asked as Riku reached for his sweatshirt.

"It's one in the morning," Riku said. "I wasn't supposed to be here this late."

"Stay," Sora pleaded as he reached to grab Riku's sleeve. "We can say we fell asleep. There's no school tomorrow."

"We've so never used that line before." But Riku sat, keeping his sweatshirt on and letting Sora remain attached to the sleeve. "So... one more round on the Famicom. I don't think I've decimated you enough."

"Tomorrow I'll fight you for real," Sora said with a slight smirk. "You probably got to play video games while..."

That didn't need to be finished. There was no rule against mentioning any of their adventures, but Riku had already hit the select button and Sora knew that if he wasn't sharp, he wouldn't even have a chance.

He took the controller in his hands and hoped to win.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the trees when Riku finally dragged him to bed. They were both still fully dressed and on top of the blankets, and after being friends their whole lives, Sora didn't think anything odd of sleeping so close to Riku.

"One more game?" he whispered as he snuggled up to his pillow. Somehow, the two of them didn't fit quite so well in his single bed anymore. But he wouldn't dream of pushing Riku down into the space between the bed and wall. Last time he'd done that he'd ended up eating sand for a week.

In the playful way.

"No," Riku mumbled back. "I won. I always win. Go to sleep."

Sora sighed. And closed his eyes.

* * *

Sneaking along, he tried to keep from laughing. Hand in hand, they ducked around corners and listened to the yelling that seemed to be following them. Finally, laughter spilled from between his lips and he reached up to cover his mouth with one hand. Black. He looked at his gloves for a moment, and then another hand, not his, clamped over his mouth.

"Quiet or he'll hear us."

When the noise had vanished, the hand was removed, and again he started to laugh, almost as though he'd just discovered laughter. Something had happened that had warranted it.

"This is the first time you've laughed. You're loud."

And instead of the hand over his mouth, there was another mouth.

"Not here." He pushed back, and his voice sounded foreign, as if...

He wasn't expecting the face he saw.

Which was about when he was sharply poked in the side.

"Stop squirming." Riku's voice was welcome in the hazy morning light that filtered past his curtains. "You having nightmares again?"

"I think so," Sora mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. He hadn't been dreaming. He'd been... remembering. And he'd been remembering a very intense relationship that he couldn't bring himself to deny. Axel - and Roxas.

"Well stop, I can't sleep if you're flailing around like a jellyfish," Riku poked him again.

Sora groaned. He couldn't possibly be gay, could he? He liked girls. Well, he liked Kairi. And Yuffie was pretty cute. Except he was sharing a bed with another boy and dreaming about his other half... doing things with yet another boy.

"I'm so confused," he said to his pillow before rolling over to stare at Riku. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

"Riku, give him your brains," Kairi ordered as she helped Sora's mother clear the dinner table that night. "Obviously he needs them."

"I don't need brains," Sora replied, not entirely convinced of that. He picked up his own dishes and took them over to the sink, watching his own reflection in the water for a second before his fork hit the surface and shattered the image into ripples. "I need... candy."

"That's why you two were up until morning," Sora's mother chided. "Too much sugar. But... I'm just happy you're home."

Sora nodded and quickly washed his dishes before reaching to take what Kairi had gathered. He hadn't expected her to drop by, and he certainly hadn't expected his mother to invite her to stay for dinner. He'd stared at her far too much, he knew, but he had to be sure.

"I need to get home," Riku said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I'm sure my brothers have gotten into all sorts of mischief in my absence."

"Those three..." Kairi giggled. "I saw them running races on the beach earlier, trying to smash each others faces in the sand. I wonder where they get that from."

"You aren't being a bad influence on your little brothers, are you, Riku?" Sora's mother asked. She had a smile on her face and Riku just shrugged.

"Maybe," Riku said. "Kairi, I can walk you home on the way."

"Oh!" Kairi glanced at the dishes remaining. "But..."

"I've got them," Sora said. "I'll see you both in school."

"Brains?" his mother asked once they'd both left.

"Like a zombie," Sora admitted. "I've been having some weird dreams lately."

His mother chuckled and handed him the last of the dishes. "That's normal for a boy your age. Just... I'll make sure you have some clean sheets, okay?"

He couldn't bear to meet his mother's eyes for the better part of the week.

And the dreams continued.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Sora asked Riku. The sky had clouded over somewhere between lunch and when school ended, leaving them to walk home beneath dim grey.

"You just did," Riku pointed out.

"Another one?"

"Have you been sleeping?" Riku asked as he tried to slow down to match Sora's pace. Normally Sora bounced along ahead, but even he knew that he slowly was becoming a zombie.

"No," Sora admitted. "I don't think I've been dreaming, either. I've been... remembering."

"Remembering?" Riku asked. They stopped. "Roxas?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "You knew him, right?"

"In a way," Riku admitted.

"Was he... I mean, I know he was but, ah, he..." Sora blushed and looked downward. "And Axel, you met him, right?"

"Oh," Riku said. "That. I didn't know you didn't know about that."

"What?"

"I didn't know that you didn't know about..."

"No," Sora interrupted. "You knew? That Axel and Roxas, ah, um, but..."

"You aren't Roxas," Riku said firmly. "Now let's get somewhere before it rains."

"But..."

"Okay, you are Roxas and you like... Wait, are you asking if you're gay or if you're not a virgin because Roxas..."

Riku was drowned out by Sora's defeated howl.

"I hadn't even thought of that." He sat down on the middle of the stone-chip sidewalk of his house, head down. "Riku..."

In seconds, Riku was beside him. "Did I mention that it looks like it's going to rain? And the Famicom is inside."

"But what if I... kiss you or something?" Sora asked, finally looking up. Part of him, likely the part that was also laughing at him, knew he was being ridiculous. Yet, it was all ridiculous. And so very real.

"You're not going to kiss me," Riku said as he reached over to pull Sora's sweatshirt hood up as the first few drops of rain fell. "If you were going to kiss me, you would have done it years ago, of your own free will. Not because of anything Roxas did."

Sora paused. Riku was right. He hated when Riku was right. Anything he was going to do or like or want was because he wanted to do or like or want it.

"You're right," Sora said softly. "I think... I should have... Axel."

"Rain," Riku pointed out. "If we get any more wet, we'll both have to strip down and you'll go absolutely crazy trying to figure out if I'm sexy because you think I'm sexy or if I'm just..."

Sora lunged, pushing Riku onto his back and staring into those green eyes as the first bit of thunder rumbled over head. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he did know one good way to make Riku be quiet and he surprised himself by actually attempting it.

Riku's mouth was warm and inviting, and though he really only knew how to kiss because Roxas did, apparently all the training in his sleep was paying off because Riku was making some interesting little noises beneath him.

"There," Sora said as he sat up and scooted back over to his very safe patch of stone-chips. He watched Riku sit up and reach to rub his back.

"Don't do that again," Riku started, and Sora sucked in his breath, "when we're sitting on rocks. Unless you want a sharp pointy one between your shoulder blades."

Sora exhaled. "Right. Sorry. Famicom?"

"Best of three," Riku said with a smirk as he stood.

"Best of five."

"Best of til the power goes out," Riku decided as he reached to grab Sora's sweatshirt and pull him towards the door.

"Best of til the power goes out," Sora agreed. Obviously they had things to talk about. But first, they could play.


End file.
